His Sanity, His Insanity
by kessypegssy
Summary: They both were in his life. One of them was his sanity and the other his insanity.  A HG/SS/HP fic. If you don't like, please refrain from reading.
1. Chapter 1

Hey me lovelies! So here's a new idea that came to my head. **Rose Bower (Her Royal Goddess)** beta-ed it. Go check her fics! She has many HG/SS fics :)

And now to the story:

**~~~~~~~~~~**********!**********~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Warning**: **this story contains threesome. It's a HG/HP/SS story, so if you don't like, don't read and don't review! See yourselves as warned. **

**~~~~~~~~~~**********!**********~~~~~~~~~~~**

**His Sanity, His Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

They both were in his life. One of them was his sanity and the other his insanity. They were driving him crazy, making him restless, tantalizing him without their knowledge. Yet they made the scattered pieces that was his life fall into place. Everything seemed more organized and correct, and around them he felt peace. He would dream about them at night and stare at them for hours in the day. They were everything to him, yet he was almost nothing to them.

And it was killing him.

Currently both of them were standing in front of him, waiting for the last of the students to leave the class.

"Professor Snape, may we speak with you please?" Harry Potter inquired politely, too politely, which meant he wanted something. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was standing by his side, holding his arm and nibbling on her lower lip. He ignored it the best he could and nodded for Potter to continue.

"We." Hermione started instead "Harry and I..." She waved her hand between them "Want to be your apprentices."

Severus was shocked. It wasn't the idea itself that shocked him, but the fact that they asked him to be their mentor and master. He knew that during the final year of the war Harry had discovered a fascination for potions, a fascination that started ever since he found his potion book in his sixth year. Hermione, who had always loved potions helped him gain knowledge and experience.

"Why do you want me?" He asked them, curious to hear their answer.

"Because you're the best there is and we know you've never taken on an apprentice before so we want to be your firsts." Harry shrugged.

Severus guessed that was a good enough reason. The only problem was, as Harry had said, he'd never mentored anyone before now and he didn't think he'd ever feel inclined to do so. Quite frankly he didn't want to have an apprentice and especially not those two.

"That is absolutely not possible." He said, refusing to think about it any further. He knew that if they wanted they would be able to persuade him, and he hoped that if he spoke harshly enough to them then they would leave him alone.

"But why? Please Sev, we don't want to have to go to another Potion Master. We like you and want to be your apprentices!" Harry tried again, pouting slightly.

"Merlin! Stop it, Harry, would you?" He snapped at him, taking his frustration on the poor unsuspecting boy. Did he have to push his lips out that way? The damn tease!

"Professor, please!" It was Hermione's turn to look at him pleadingly. "If we find another master we'll have to wait until we finish our last year here at Hogwarts, and we will waste a whole year. With you as our master we'd be able to start now and continue learning here at the same time." She tried to reason with him, but it had nothing to do with reason.

In fact, everything Severus was feeling was far from reasonable. The embarrassing truth was that Severus Snape was deeply and uncontrollably in love with Hermione Granger. The unreasonable part was that he was just as deeply and uncontrollably in love with Harry Potter. And they both were in love with each other. Wasn't it funny? Yes, Severus didn't find it very funny either.

He wasn't sure when it started. He'd known about his feelings for Hermione for a long time. Her intelligence and starvation for knowledge always intrigued him, but the fact she was his student didn't leave him much room for operation, so he did nothing about it. His feelings for her were understandable, it was sane, and she was his sanity.

Yet he had to watch how she slowly fell into the arms of the person who was supposed to be his arch nemesis, the son of his worst enemy, James Potter.

But then the feelings for Harry started, and with him he could put a finger on the exact moment this boy crept into his heart. It was at the final fight, when Harry was exhausted drained. Severus saw the dark lord slowly approaching to Harry's limp body, and raising his wand to send the killing curse. At that moment Harry lifted his eyes over Voldemort's shoulder and looked at him with so much desperation. He tried to get up to defend himself but his legs were shaky and he stood unsteadily.

Without thinking, Severus ran straight to the dark lord, and knocked him down to the floor, surprising the man who never expected a non-magical attack. That was the opening that Harry needed, and while Voldemort pushed Severus away from him and tried to regain his position, Harry mustered all the power he could find within himself and shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. Voldemort collapsed near Severus, dead.

Severus quickly stood up, just to be bombarded by a sobbing Harry Potter. He nuzzled Severus' neck and threw his arms around him while crying and trembling and mumbling "Thank you" over and over again.

It was at a this very moment in time, when Harry was in his arms and nuzzling his neck, that Severus fell for Harry Potter, and the strangest thing was he never fell out of love with Hermione. That was crazy and insane, which made Harry his insanity.

And it was pure torture, seeing them together, kissing and waving to everyone in the crowded celebrations that followed Voldemort's death. They invited him every time to thank him for saving Harry's life.

The tabloids went crazy when they discovered Harry and Hermione were a couple. The paparazzi never stopped ambushing them, trying to get pictures of them kissing, hugging, walking hand in hand or just being together. Severus tried to ignore those tabloids, but being the pathetic lovesick puppy that he was, he ripped out every page that had even the smallest picture of them and saved it in a special box he bought, locked under the heaviest spell he knew.

He hated himself so much; hated the influence they had on him, the feelings they stirred in his stomach, how Harry became a close permanent part of his life, with Hermione there as well.

Now she was standing in front of him, asking him to make them even more attached to him, and he couldn't allow it. He would never be able to control his actions around them. It was already hard enough as it was, having them come round every now and then for a friendly dinner...At least that's what it meant for them; for him it meant several cold showers and a night full of dreams about them doing what they did with each other but including him too, consequently leaving him to 'enjoy' some more cold showers.

"It's impossible and that's final!" He roared, closing his eyes, aiming to scare them away.

"Sev." Harry said, pouting again. Harry preferred to call him Sev because he said it's shorter and easier to say.

To Severus distress, Harry came closer to him, and threw his arms around Severus nuzzling the side of his neck just like he did the day he saved his life. He had that annoying habit of doing it at the most unexpected times. Or when he wanted something from him, which apparently was the case now. That was how he'd convinced Severus to accept the stupid title of order of Merlin, first class. He felt ashamed Harry discovered this weakness he had for that gesture, but was powerless to resist it.

"Harry, please don't." He whispered stiffening and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mmm." Was Harry's only reply as he buried his nose deeper in Severus' neck, Severus sighed in defeat. That was a lost war and he knew it. There was no use in fighting it, especially when Hermione was giving him her cutest puppy face over Harry's shoulders.

"Fine." He choked out, knowing he was later going to kick himself for his inability to say no to those two. Immediately Harry hugged him tighter and Hermione gave a squeak of delight and came to fling her arms on Harry and him. They stood like that for a moment in a group hug, and Severus couldn't shake the thought this is exactly what he wants; to be able to be with both of them, just like that. Forever.

~~~!~~~

Harry and Hermione became an essential part of his life during the next month. They spent every free moment they had at his private chambers brainstorming, planning and sometimes just drinking tea with him. And it was driving him insane. Wherever he went in his chambers there was their special smell. It was supposed to be his private chambers, but they already knew the password to it and they used it freely and with no regard to his privacy.

One day they even caught him with only a towel covering his lower section as he stepped out of his en-suit to his bedroom. Yes, they didn't think it was wrong to look for him in his bedroom when they didn't find him in the living room or the private lab he had. They just stood there just gawking at his body, wrecking their eyes over it shamelessly.

"Damn Harry, why don't you have a body like this?" Hermione asked Harry, mesmerized.

"That would be 'cause I don't exercise obsessively like he does." Harry answered, going rigid. He had a strange look at his face, one Severus didn't recognize.

"I'm just kidding, Harry, jeez, _relax_!" She rolled her eyes. She said the word 'relax' so emphasized, that to Severus it sounded as if it had some kind of double meaning. To Severus confusion Harry looked at her thankfully, as if she just saved him from a very embarrassing moment.

That day it was very difficult for all of them to concentrate on their potion making, and after dinner they decided to call it a day. Severus wasn't stupid, he could clearly see Hermione sending hungry looks to his clothed body, and he also saw Harry's discreet attempts to kick her under the table every time he thought she stared too much, but the day after they both acted as if nothing happen. The only change in their behavior was the secretive looks they shared and the fact that whenever Harry mentioned the words "Last night." or "Bed." Hermione blushed terribly and quickly changed the subject.

To Severus, it was very apparent that Harry showed her last night that no matter how his body looked, he compensated for it in bed. It was hard for him to think about them having sex for two reasons. The first and most obvious was the fact it aroused him and made him want to jump both of them. Preferably together. The second reason was that it made him extremely jealous. He envied each of them for being able to act on their feelings for each other while he was confiscated of this privilege.

It made him somewhat smug when Hermione made Harry join him to his morning jogging and routine exercise, . though it created some difficult situations for Severus, like having to see Harry all sweaty and sexy, or watching his shirt ride up when he would do some push-ups. It made it much harder to cope with when Hermione joined them from time to time for 'moral support'.

He had to admit they both were very smart and understood everything he said, which made him a little proud of them, because he loved them, if that made any sense. Hermione was of course the brightest, but Harry came really close. Severus discovered that when Harry wasn't mocked, scared or shouted at he could do very well. And he complimented Hermione on the good job she did with him over the last year.

Severus hated his life more and more in those four weeks that passed, and he struggled each day to avoid his rising need for them, a very difficult thing to do when they shoved their love for each other in his face. Whenever Harry said something smart, or grasped a difficult theory Severus taught them, Hermione would jump on him and shower his face with kisses while saying how sexy it was her boyfriend was so smart. And Harry would just look at her adoringly most of the time, when her face was scrunched in her 'learning expression' as Severus came to call it. From time to time he would pull her to a sensual kiss, murmuring something like: "Sorry, I couldn't resist, Mione."

They both toned it down though, when Severus snapped at them one day calling them "Inconsiderate." After all, he couldn't resist them either, but he did anyway, so he thought the considerate thing to do would be for them to at least not kill him like that. He didn't explain this to them, of course, leaving them to think he merely had a problem with their exaggerated PDA.

His suffering came to a new peak, when a little over a three month after they started their apprenticeship they decided to sleep with him in his bed. It was his fault, really, for giving them his password.

To his embarrassment the password was Pygmy Puff. Yes, he was well aware of the stupidity of it, but they talked him into it. It was when the time in the year for him to change his password came, which was approximately a month after the beginning of their apprenticeship. He was thinking about a new password. The twits, of course, started to throw silly ideas like "Hermione and Harry are the best" or "Harry is really good in bed but Hermione is even better."

Soon, their ideas took a dangerous direction as they decided to suggest their sex voices, which basically meant what they shouted to each other when they were doing it. At that point Severus had a difficulty to keep his cock deflated. He frantically thought about killing kittens, or McGonagall in bathing suit just to cool himself down as they moaned, imitating each other in the throes of passion.

"Quiet!" He shouted finally. He had to shut them down. After a month, they felt too comfortable in his presence. Too much, which made him just as much uncomfortable. "The probability I will use one of your suggestions equals to the chances my password would be Pygmy Puff!"

They looked at each other with wide eye, as the same idea came to both of them. Oh shit, why did he say that? Couldn't he shut his big-

"Sev, I think we found your new password." Harry informed him slowly, glee feeling his face.

"No you didn't." Severus tried to say calmly.

"I believe we did Professor." It was Hermione. She always called him Professor, even when he called her Hermione. "After all, we use this password as much as you do, so we have a say in it. It's two against one here, so I think we win." Ever the calculative, his Hermione. Wait, she wasn't his, she was Harry's! And there is no way he would fall for their idea.

"Besides" Harry tried "That's the best password. Everyone knows you're using potions' ingredients as your password. Someone could try saying a bunch of them, and he would eventually hit the correct one. I know I did it a few times." He admitted, not even flinching. "So think about it. No one would even dream you'd use such an un-Snape-ish thing. That's perfect and brilliant!"

"No Harry and these are my rooms, Hermione. It's absurd enough I give you my password, you have no say in it at all."

Then he saw Harry approaching him and all he could think have was 'oh fuck' and in an instant Harry was nuzzling him while hugging him fiercely,. of course he surrendered at this very moment, and so the password was now Pygmy Puff, and he was the one who had to report it to McGonagall, since as the headmistress she had to know all the passwords. He was the one who had to see her eyebrow arch in amusement as the bloody sparkles in her eyes, that Severus was sure Dumbledore somehow found a way to transfer to her, almost blinded him.

And because of this sorry event, they could never forget his password, so no wonder they could enter his chambers even when he didn't know or didn't want them to. Which is exactly what happened that day they decided to take over his bed almost two months later.

~~~######~~~

Hey guys!

I originally thought of it as a one shot, but somehow it turned out to be 44 pages in Word! Isn't it crazy? I know! And that's the reason this chapter might seem a little…strange. I had to edit the story so it would have chapters. This chapter is more of an explanation to the setting. So please bear with me and this fic. I really liked the idea of this one, if I do say so myself :)

If you didn't read my other story, go check it out! You can find it in my profile. It's called: **The Chemistry Teacher.**

Here's the link:

www

.fanfiction

.net/s/7082645/1/The_Chemistry_Teacher

Just take out the spaces :)

**Please review! It means so much to me…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed: **frecklysnape**, **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**, **indigo flower 94** and **Jennii Toxiic**! I love your reviews so much!

Credit to **Rose Bower (Her Royal Goddess)** for her lovely beta-ing work!

I wanted to wait at least until I got 5 reviews, but I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update this week, so I decided to be really sweet and post this chapter earlier than planned. So I expect next chapter to have at least 15 reviews! :)

**I just want to tell you that you don't have to sign-in in order to review! So if you don't feel like logging-in, you can just review you can do it anonymously!**

Off we go…

**~~~~~~~~~~**********!**********~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Warning**: **this story contains threesome. It's a HG/HP/SS story, so if you don't like, don't read and don't review! See yourselves as warned. **

**~~~~~~~~~~**********!**********~~~~~~~~~~~**

**His Sanity, His Insanity**

**Chapter 2**

He felt exceptionally tired one early afternoon, it had been three months since he'd agreed to the apprenticeship, and decided he needed a nap. He knew 'the children', as he liked to call them just to annoy them, would be able to make a start without him, so he didn't even wait for them to arrive.

He woke up four hours later, feeling two warm bodies pressed to each side of him. He was shocked and ready to strike should the need arise. He opened his eyes and cautiously observed his surroundings. He was sleeping on his back, and to his great surprise Harry and Hermione were snuggled to him tightly both peacefully asleep. Hermione's breasts were pressed to his chests, and Harry's slightly aroused cock to his thigh. Severus knew not to read too much into it. After all, Harry was a man, which meant he had a morning erection, or rather, an afternoon erection.

The problem was he was starting to feel throbbing in his own cock, and this feeling, with the nice addition of the confusion he felt, was making it very hard for him, no double meaning intended. He quickly disentangled himself from them and walked silently to the bathroom. He was not one to throw a tantrum, and there was no use in waking them up in shouts, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Besides, they looked so beautiful and innocent he didn't have the heart to disturb their sleep.

He finished washing his face when a scream pierced the air, making him jump. He ran to the bedroom ready to attack while his mind identified the scream as Harry's.

"What happened?" He asked, searching the room for threats and finding none. His eyes became wide as he saw Harry now lying in the middle of the bed, Hermione bending over him on all four, her knees locked at each side of him while her hand pressed to his cheeks. The sight was so sexual, and Severus would have moaned had he not seen Harry's wild look and sweaty face. He was breathing heavily, as if he just ran a marathon, and Hermione was cooing in his ears and pressing little calming kisses to his temple.

"It's okay." Hermione said. "He just had a nightmare. It happens all the time." She looked so tired.

"Okay? How is it okay? What do you mean it happens all the time?"He sat next to her on his bed, bewildered.

"I've had nightmares ever since that fucking war." Harry answered almost angrily. "Everyone thinks it's fucking fantastic to be me, when actually I wake up every fucking hour screaming just like that!" He spoke with so much bitterness, Severus wanted to kiss it all away.

Hermione dropped to lie on his body now, and his arms moved around her waist. "Well, you're lucky Harry, because we were asleep for some three hours and you only woke up once." Hermione said dryly after checking the time. "I can't remember the last time a miracle like that happened."

"Why aren't you taking Dreamless Sleep Potion?" He inquired.

"I can't." Harry said wearily. "Apparently I used so much of it in my short life that I developed an allergic reaction to the potion. I choke every time I even sniff one now. It started with mild Dyspnea, but now it gives me Laryngeal Oedema, which basically means my airway constricts due to swelling." He said it all in a mechanical tone, which made Severus flinch. Hadn't the poor boy suffered enough?.

"So what are you doing in my bed?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"When we arrived and saw you weren't outside, we got concerned so we decided to search for you." Hermione answered. "We found you here and you looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you up." Funny, that was exactly the reason he didn't wake them up. "Harry was tired because last night was really bad, more than normally, and he just wanted to sleep and...Well..."

"So you decided to sleep by my side?" He raised his eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, I said you always call us children, so it was time for us to take advantage of it and sleep in our daddy's warm, soft bad." Harry smirked. "Turned out to be the best decision in my life, Sev. I slept like a baby, best sleep in a really long time. That is until you went away." He finished, his face falling a little. It made Severus' heart wrench. He loved this boy, this man, so much, and he wanted to make everything right for him.

"I'm sorry." He said, lying down on the bed as his back started to ache from sitting with no back rest. He tried to lie as far away from them as he could, not trusting his body one bit. They, of course, had other ideas and they got up and pulled him back to the middle of the bed, both curling up against him like before.

"What are you doing?" He asked them, suspiciously.

"We're going to sleep here from now on." Harry answered as if it he just told him what he had for lunch.

"No you're not." There was no way in the world they were going to do it. He had a very clear borderline, and they have just crossed it. He would not intentionally subject himself to this kind of torture on a nightly basis.

"But Sev!" Again, Harry did the nuzzling thing, but it was not going to work this time. No way.

"No."

"Just one night! Let me test my theory, and if there is no improvement at all I'll go back to Hermione's room!" As the head prefect, Hermione had her own private room. Harry was not supposed to even go in there, let alone sleep there but no faculty member knew about the sleeping thing. With the exception of Severus, who only came across this piece of information when he looked for Harry in his dormitory. To his surprise it didn't contain any of Harry's belonging, and had to scare a very red-faced Ron Weasley into telling him he was living with Hermione.

"Professor, think about it." Hermione said when she saw the reluctant look on his face. "Would you deny Harry of a finally good night sleep if sleeping here could help him with his nightmares?"

Oh no, they were guilting him into it, those devious children! "I really don't see why sleeping here would help him." He muttered resentfully.

"That's simple." Harry waved his hand dismissively, as if he asked him how many times to stir a Polyjuice Potion on its final stage. "You saved my life. I always feel safer around you, Sev." When Harry talked his lips moved against his neck, since he was still nuzzling it, and it sent a too pleasant shiver down Severus' spine. His pulse quickened at Harry's words. He felt safer around him?

"Fine!" He agreed when the sensation in the crook of his neck became too unbearable. That mixed with Harry and Hermione's words, made it impossible to say no. "But absolutely no sex in my bed."He warned them. That he couldn't take no matter what.

Hermione giggled and blushed, while Harry smirked. "I can't promise that." He shook his head, and Severus feared he was being serious. "If Hermione agrees to have sex with me I won't think twice and take her then and there. But I promise that if we fooled around while you're still in bed, we'd do it on one side and shove you to the other. We'll give you the side with the wall, so you'd be able to face it instead of us." He shrugged.

Severus almost laughed. Harry wasn't serious. At least he hoped he wasn't serious. Wait a minute! "What do you mean if she agrees? From your perverted behaviour it looks as if sex is all you do when you two are left alone...Is it?" He asked against his better judgment. What? He was curious!

"Uh, looks can deceive, Sev.' Harry raised one slender finger. And then he dropped his hand to Severus' chest to tangle it with Hermione's. "Hermione's saving herself to someone special. Apparently, I'm not special enough for her." He pouted. He did that a lot.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione swatted him "Don't discuss our sex life, or lack thereof, with our Professor. It probably creeps him out." It didn't. It fascinated him. He didn't know why Hermione would pass up such an opportunity. If Harry wanted to have sex with him he...Okay, halting this train of thoughts right now!

"What? He's our daddy. I'm allowed to discuss my personal problems with him." He looked at her innocently. She just snickered.

"Potter, I am not, nor will I ever be your daddy." He said firmly "I'm sure your father is rolling in his grave right now at the thought of me taking his place."

"Well, he should. It's his fault he died and left me with no better options!" He retorted petulantly.

"As much as I resent your father, Harry, that's a terrible thing to say. He sacrificed his life trying to save you and your mother."

"If he'd had the brains to apparate us all away from there they would be still alive. But nooo, he had to be stupidly heroic and try to fight Voldemort!"

"He probably inherited this senselessness from you." Was Severus' only answer.

"You do realize, that doesn't even make sense." Hermione kissed Harry's hand "It should be the other way around."

"Precisely, speaking of unnecessary heroism, you were the one who bodily attacked Voldemort. That was really dangerous and magnificently heroic." Harry teased.

"Yes, well, it did the trick."

"That it did."

There was an easy silence.

"So you two don't have sex at all?" Severus couldn't help himself and asked eventually.

"Nope. I only get some really hot make-out sessions and blow jobs"

"I really could do without that information."

"Hey, you asked me!"

Silence again.

"You're a saint Potter." Again, he had to say.

"Yep, that's me, Saint Potter. St. Harry James Potter."

Severus snorted.

"That does sound like a name of a Saint." Hermione said pensively. "I can imagine it. St. Potter's school for children with over-heroism problems."

"That does make a fine Saint's name, Potter. Maybe I should have let the dark lord kill you." Severus pretended to ponder the idea. "That way we could name a school after you."

"It's not too late, Professor. We could still kill him." Hermione said matter-of-factly "We could always say he suffered from some terminal illness or a lingering effect from one of Voldemort's curses. No one will suspect a thing!"

"Then maybe we should." Severus agreed, his face a mask of seriousness.

"Ha ha. Not funny guys!" Harry slapped Hermione's forearm, and then slapped Severus' chest. "Besides, shouldn't we start making some progress in our potion apprenticeship thingy? You're a very bad example for us, Sev, you're supposed to be prompting us to learn, and instead you sleep all day long. Shame on you Professor Snape!"

"Eager to learn or just to change the subject." Severus inquired politely, as if he asked about the weather.

"A little of both I'd say. Now move it, both of you!" He said, pulling himself up from the bed.

Hermione pouted, but got up, her hot breath tickling Severus' face for one second before it was gone. Damn that girl! Severus almost involuntarily got up from the bed as well. Thanks Merlin he was too tired to take off his t-shirt and pants before he went to sleep. Shocking, yes. Severus Snape wears muggle t-shirts. But he was raised as a muggle and he thought their clothes were much more comfortable so when he was in the sanctuary of his chambers he would wear muggle clothes without anyone knowing. Well, apart from Harry, Hermione, and maybe McGonagall

They made satisfying progress with that day's potion and when it was time for dinner, the three of them left to the great hall. A little after dinner, Hermione and Harry came to his rooms holding hands, Harry with an overnight bag. They both seemed very excited and giddy, and they wouldn't stop talking. Severus though their childish behaviour was cute, and he had to resist the urge to kiss them.

They talked to each other for hours about potions and then about everything possible. The three of them seemed on edge and Hermione kept pressing herself to Harry's lap, where she sat as usual, for reassurance. Eventually Severus decided they needed to sleep. There was no use in postponing the inevitable.

He stood up, and they did the same uncertainly. He went to the bedroom but halted. "Do you need to change?" Stupid questions. No one brings an overnight bag if they don't plan on changing!

But they seemed thankful for breaking the awkward silence and nodded.

"Hermione, you can use the bathroom. Harry, use my room. I'll wait here." He said, sitting back down on the sofa again.

They both hurriedly complied, and he went to the kitchen to drink a cup of water. He was really nervous, and he hoped the water would calm him down a little. After a few minutes he heard his bedroom door swung open and he could hear footfalls and then he saw them both in the kitchen.

Nothing, ever, could prepare him for that. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life! Harry was standing at the kitchen door, with only black boxers to cover him up. Hermione was wearing the sexiest sleeveless pink satin top, which had a lace to cover the top of her breasts. It barely reached her matching satin and lace panties. God they both looked so...Oh fuck his life!

What was killing Severus was the idea that they were probably only wearing clothes at all on his behalf. They didn't realize it was driving him even crazier! That way it was letting his imagination run wild and all he wanted to do was to rip their clothes off so he could...Okay. That's enough gawking!

But seriously, he could see Hermione's perked nipples straining against the shimmering fabric, and her toned, gorgeous legs were all bare for his sight. And Harry. Damn, that exercising had done wonderful things to his chest, and he wanted to kiss Hermione for making him participate in it. Actually, he wanted to kiss Hermione full stop. And Harry. And ravish them too.

And he would have to sleep with them tonight at the same bed! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Double shit!

"I'm sorry." Hermione said blushing. She looked so beautiful all red and shy. "That's the most covering nightgown I could find. I haven't been using clothes in bed since...well since I started sleeping with Harry at the same bed."She finished even more flustered.

"You really are a saint, Potter." Was all Severus could say before he excused himself saying he was going to change too. He'd initially planned on wearing a t-shirt and shorts for bed, though he usually slept only in his boxers. But if that's what they were going to wear to bed, then boxers it was for him too. There was no reason he should have to sleep any more uncomfortably, than he was going to anyway.

He called them, saying they could come in to the bedroom. He didn't miss the looks Hermione threw to his directions. Apparently she still found him attractive, but he couldn't blame her. There was a whole bunch of screaming girls that said just that.

To his embarrassment, a group of hormonal, screeching girls decided he was a hero or something like that which was all Potter's fault. He insisted on calling Severus a hero. Those girls, though, took it to a new extreme and were running an official national and worldwide fan club. They'd made it their mission to send him love letters weekly and to try and snap pictures of him while he jogged, taught, walked, ate or breathed. They were called the SOS club. Severus Oh Severus. Very sophisticated, right?

They even had their own branch here, at Hogwarts, which made it even more difficult for him. They tried to break to his room and take pictures of him sleeping, and unfortunately one of them succeeded and snapped one of him shirtless, a picture that was soon sprawled in every tabloid with a stupid suggestive headline. He convinced himself that that was the reason he agreed to Harry and Hermione's ridiculous choice of password, and not because of Harry's probably unintentional sexual harassment.

Again, like the previous time she was eyeing him, Hermione clutched Harry's arm, telling him to relax, which seemed to distract him. Wait, distract him from what? Severus honestly didn't know, because he was busy smirking at Hermione as arrogantly as he could.

Severus then went to the bed and climbed into the middle. In an instant, they both were cuddled to each side of him, and Severus started to regret not wearing a shirt. Hermione's nipples were poking his bare chest, and he felt Harry's skin on his own, which was pure torture since the closeness of both of their bodies sent shivers down his spine and made him shiver. And he thought that shirtless that he would feel more comfortable. The irony.

Harry, of course, nuzzled his neck, and hummed contently, while Hermione laid her head on Severus' chest, her curly chocolate hair cascading all over it. They reached to hold hands over his chest, which made him say "How sweet." A bit snappily.

"Yep," Harry said, popping the p. "That's us. The sweet innocent couple."

Hermione snorted when he said innocent, and started to play with his fingers. Severus sighed and moved a bit to wrap his arms around them, consequently bringing them even closer to his body. That seemed casual enough right? He wasn't expected to sleep with his arms in an awkward angle, so it wasn't his fault if those children were pressed tighter to him as he positioned them more cosily, now was it?

Harry leaned to Hermione, and gave her a peck on her lips saying goodnight. Then he tilted his head back to look at Severus expectantly.

"What?" Severus asked briskly, unable to stand the stare.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He had the cheek to pout! Those damn pouty lips.

"Don't push it Potter!" He warned, his heart hammering. He hoped neither of them could feel it.

"Fine!" Harry rolled his eyes "I'll be the generous one." And before he had the chance to react Harry lifted himself up and pressed his perfect lips on Severus' cheek saying "Goodnight Sev."

Oh god. Now he was sure Hermione could hear his hard-beating heart, but there was nothing he could do. Then, to his surprise, Hermione kissed his cheek as well, and he thought he was dying. "Goodnight Sev." She whispered in his ear, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. She called him Sev! No Professor, no sir but Sev!

They both rested their head back where they were before-Harry between his head and shoulder and Hermione on his chest-and Severus couldn't resist it any longer. He sighed, for the umpteenth time in their presence and kissed the top of each of their heads. "Goodnight children." He said and he could feel them both smiling against his skin.

~~~######~~~

Tam tam dam… they're sleeping in the same bed? What the…? What do you think would happen? Who knows? Hee hee hee…

If you didn't read my other story, go check it out! You can find it in my profile. It's called: **The Chemistry Teacher.**

Here's the link:

www

.fanfiction

.net/s/7082645/1/The_Chemistry_Teacher

Just take out the spaces :)

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey me lovelies! So here's a new idea that came to my head**. Rose Bower** (Her Royal Goddess) beta-ed it. Go check her fics! She has many HG/SS fics :)

**His Sanity, His Insanity**

**Warning**: **this story contains threesome. It's a HG/HP/SS story, so if you don't| |like, don't read and don't review! See yourselves as warned. |**

**Chapter 3**

He'd struggled sleeping that night. He had to stay awake to avoid being uncontrollably aroused from the feel of their soft breaths. He'd tried every trick in the book, every disgusting image he could conjure in his mind, and it helped. Right until the next breath came and all his hard work was scattered to pieces. Damn it, he wasn't a hormonal teenager any longer!

Harry on the other hand didn't wake up once. He was sure they lied to him. It was impossible to have so many nightmares one night, and then a totally dreamless night the next. In fact, judging by the sweet smile that played on his lips maybe he was even having a good dream, and if his erection was anything to go by, it was probably a wet dream about Hermione.

Eventually he drifted into sleep, from which he only woke, late in the morning. Luckily, it was Sunday, but never in his life had he woken up so late. He'd slept so good once he finally fell asleep, and by the look of it the children had too. They woke up shortly after him, and they both looked at each other in complete awe. Then they turned to look at him with the same marvelled expression.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked amazed, her voice sounded so sexy while she was still groggy with sleep.

"Half past eleven." He answered his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"So we slept for half an hour?" Her face fell.

"No, you've slept for twelve and a half hour. It's almost noon."

"What? It's impossible! I didn't wake up once." Harry looked almost confused. It's like the normal sleep threw him out of balance or something.

"No, you had vivid dreams about Hermione." Severus enjoyed tantalizing him. He shot a meaningful look to where his semi-aroused cock grazed his thigh.

Harry's face became scarlet and he mumbled something incoherent. Hermione giggled, and Harry buried his face deeper in Severus' neck, trying to hide himself. "I guess it worked after all." He eventually said. "Now we'll have to sleep with you."

"Thanks for the offer Harry, but I'm not into threesomes." Severus said, deciding to play on the innuendo. That wasn't exactly a lie. He wasn't into threesomes in general. He was only into Harry and Hermione and he was trying to fight that too. Unsuccessfully, but it was a fight all the same.

"I'm glad we've reached this stage in our relationship that you'd allow yourself to make such a naughty joke." Harry chuckled.

"I've already questioned you about your sex life, it's only natural I'd make jokes about it." Severus shrugged almost indifferently. It was strange how those children grew on him. He was actually comfortable with the situation. He knew they wouldn't judge him or analyse any movement he makes, or try to find an indication he was still harbouring some death-eater wishes like the media or other people did all the time.

He could be himself with them, reveal all his feelings without the fear of being mocked or ridiculed. Well, not including the love or lust part, but other than that, everything. And he liked the freedom that came with their presence. Maybe that's what made him love them all the more. Maybe that's why he couldn't withdraw from them in a very Snape-ish fashion "Besides" He continued "We are not in a relationship."

"Of course we are! You are my saviour, I'm the savee. You're my daddy, I'm your child. Your my-"

"Okay, I get it!" He stopped Harry before he could say anything stupider.

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably now, and they both eyed her weirdly. "Sorry!" She said in between laughter. "I can't shake from my mind the image of Professor Snape wearing leather clothes and telling you 'who's your daddy' seductively, while swinging a whip."

"Uh, so you're also having sexual thoughts about me." Severus raised his eyebrow. "I thought it was only Harry, but I'm really flattered now. Maybe you two should consider joining SOS. I'm sure you'd soon become their most valuable members, seeing as you always seem to see me half naked."

"It only happened once!" Harry protested. "But we're gonna sleep with you every night now, so I guess you're right." Harry smiled.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No." They both answered in union.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." He said shaking his head while they just snuggled closer to him.

From that day on it pretty much became a routine. Each morning they would wake up, Harry and Hermione would sneak to her room where they would change for the day. After all their class were over they'd come to his chambers, work on some potion and then they'd chat. After dinner they'd bring some clothes for the night and come back to sleep in his bed. Each night they would kiss him goodnight on his cheek, and he would kiss their heads. That's the closest he got to actually kiss them.

He had to learn to let his guard down in order to be able to sleep. After a few sleepless nights he stopped minding the arousal he felt due to their close proximity and deal with it in the morning. He always woke up before them, so he had time to calm himself down a bit. He never got up from bed before Harry was fully awake. He did one time, and Harry's scream brought him running from the kitchen. It took a lot of Hermione's kisses and nuzzling Severus on Harry's part before he finally calmed down.

"Don't ever leave me, Sev, please!" Harry said desperately that morning, his eyes wide and frantic, his breathing hectic.

"I won't, I'm sorry Harry, I won't. I swear." He said with the same desperation, almost squeezing Harry's shaking body to his. So he never left him.

A week into that arrangement, Harry and Hermione started to bring their clothes for the morning with them and they ate, washed and prepared for the day in Severus' chambers. That way they could sleep a little longer. They had to take turns in the bath but it worked out quite nicely. Sometimes Harry and Hermione, who showered together much to Severus chagrin, were first and Severus would make breakfast while they were in the bath, and sometimes it was the other way around, with them preparing the food. Severus liked the second option better because in some ridiculous way it made him feel special that they made him breakfast. Either way they would eat breakfast together and only then whoever was second for the bath would shower.

They left their night clothes and the clothes from the day before at Severus' room so the house elves washed them and folded them neatly on a chair. The heap on the chair became higher and higher, since every day they brought new clothes. Severus and Hermione, being obsessed with order, reorganized Severus' wardrobe and cleared space for her and Harry's clothes. Then they did the same to the shelves in his private study so now all their books for the different classes were also there. The same happened with Hermione's collection of books that went straight to Severus' library. Basically, Hermione's room had nothing but some rarely used stuff and furniture.

As a teacher he had to make sure all the students were in their beds after curfew. He arranged it so he'd always get the first rounds because he knew Hermione and Harry wouldn't sleep until he came back. He didn't want his Harry and Hermione to suffer from it. God, he was so much in love it was unnerving.

On one especially hot day in class all the students worked on their potions. He could see many of his student were tired from the heat and the fumes so he decided he'd let them work in pairs. It's not that he became nicer person after the war, he hadn't. Some people had expected him to transfer into an angel after saving Harry's life, but that was never going to happen.

He wasn't snarky because of the war or any need to prove to the dark lord he was evil. He was snarky because that's who he was. The fact he became less testy behind closed doors with a certain couple didn't change the facts. The only reason he let the students pair up was he didn't want any potion accidents, and he hoped that at least that way one of them would wake the other. Besides, it reduced the probability for an explosion by fifty percents, with half the amount of bubbling cauldrons.

He walked among the sleepy students, snapping at them, making them jump and stutter in fear. Severus Snape was a proudly evil man.

At the back of the class he saw Harry and Hermione working. Actually, Hermione was brewing the potion while Harry supported her morally. Making them participate in that class was a stupid requirement of the ministry of magic. They didn't care they were apprenticing to become Potion Masters. No. All they cared about was keeping rigidly to the bloody regulations.

So usually they sat in the back and finished brewing their potions quickly and then started to work on their homework for other classes. That way they could work with him later all day without worrying over any unfinished assignment.

He saw Harry's eyes starting to close. Yesterday he had to stay awake very late because Severus had rounds to go on, and he didn't want to have any nightmare. So it happened that ten minutes before the lesson ended, Harry was fast asleep on the now-thanks to Hermione-clean desk, Hermione stroking his hair lovingly. A few minutes later he started to stir restlessly.

"Everyone out of the class! Now!" Severus barked and the entire class didn't even think twice. They hurriedly jumped out of their seats and went out. With a swish of Severus' wand all the cauldrons vanished.

By the time the last of the students have left the class Harry was tossing and turning while whimpering. Harry's eyes flew wide open as the same screams Severus heard the previous times left his mouth. He was shivering and crying and sweating, Harry looked around the room, frantically searching for Severus. When he spotted him he launched himself from the chair into his arms.

Now, that all was very similar to every rare time Severus wasn't in the same bed as him. The difference this time was that Harry couldn't stop crying. No matter how much Severus tried to calm him down he just wouldn't. Even the nuzzling didn't help at all. Hermione was at Severus' side, caressing Harry soothingly, but it seemed she couldn't pacify him either.

When Severus saw nothing was helping he carried him back to their room. Yes, it was now their room. Not his, their. They both became such an integral part of his chambers that the rooms now belonged to them as well. Harry cried harder when he felt Severus trying to lay him in bed. He only meant to try and get him out of his uncomfortable uniform, but he gave up eventually.

He placed him in bed, and used a spell to discard their clothes, leaving them both in their boxers. Hermione came to rest by his side, leaning her head on the pillow just next to his head so she'd be able to see Harry and keep telling him that it was all okay and it was just a dream.

"Stop crying Harry, please." Severus practically pleaded. It seemed like Harry was having some kind of a panic attack and he didn't know what else to do.

"You know." Hermione said after a few more minutes of unsuccessful attempts to stop him "I heard once that when someone's having a panic attack you should startle them out of it, like, slap them or something." She looked at Harry grimly.

Severus couldn't bring himself to hit him, and neither did Hermione, which was stupid, because it was for his own good. Instead, Severus did the next most startling thing he could think of. He kissed Harry. Just like that. He kissed him square on his delicious lips. He promised himself he is doing it only for Harry's sake. Yep, that's right. And then he reprimanded himself for enjoying it so much while Harry was suffering. And anyway he should stop because it didn't seem to help since Harry was still crying hysterically against his lips, which wasn't at all what Severus expected.

He secretly hoped Harry would kiss him back, hungrily, like what happened in every stupid story. It's not that he ever read those stories, but Harry used to sit some evenings, Hermione in his lap, and he would read her some muggle silly romances. And in each and every one of them wan the main character kissed its love interest he would react with passion and would say something along the lines of "Oh, Sweetie, I've been waiting for that all my life." And then they would ride to the sunset or to the bed, depending on the rating.

But Harry seemed to cry even harder, so Severus really meant to stop. He did. Pinkie swear. Instead, his traitorous tongue was sent to lick Harry's lower lip, which seemed to do the trick, because Harry stopped crying immediately and whimpered instead, which brought Severus back to reality.

He tore his mouth away from Harry's tasty one, and took a deep breath. He felt dizzy, his head was spinning, and he was pretty sure he could see stars, which was totally ridiculous. Harry was hiccupping and breathing hard from the kiss and Severus wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but then Hermione stirred next to him and he stopped, cursing himself inwardly.

Harry looked at him with wide, red eyes and then he slowly went to nuzzle him again. Then he brought his forehead to Severus' one, their nose touching, which wasn't all that difficult with the size of Severus' nose. "Please Severus." He whispered silently. "Please."

"Please what, Harry?" He asked. Honestly, what did that boy wanted from him?

"Please." He still whispered, now with desperation, his eyes begging Severus to understand. But he didn't.

"What, Harry, tell me what you want?"

"I…" He started, but Hermione's hand came to rest on Harry's cheek, and he quickly turned his head to her. Something seemed to pass between them, and Harry sighed in defeat and went back to nuzzling his neck. "Don't let me sleep when you're not with me." He finished, but Severus heard in his voice that wasn't what he wanted to say. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"I won't." He promised "Kissing you once was bad enough." He said dryly, terribly wanting to make Harry laugh again. He hated seeing him crying. To cope with all the things that happened in his life, Harry made it a point to be happy. He always was laughing and smiling, and Severus knew it was some kind of a mask, but at the end it seemed to help him. Seeing him so broken made Severus want to kill Voldemort all over again just for being the cause for all of Harry's nightmares.

"Was it that terrible?" Harry chuckled. Good. It worked.

"Oh yes, Potter, absolutely revolting." He answered feigning disgust.

He chuckled again, and Severus had to kick himself mentally in order to stop wanting to make his mouth his next launch. "Hermione says I'm a good kisser." He contradicted.

"Maybe she lies to you just to boost your confidence." Severus shrugged "Though why would she do that is beyond me. God knows your ego is inflated enough."

That made both Hermione and Harry giggle. "I'm sorry about that." He said lowly "It's just…up until now I always dreamt about him killing me in all kind of ways." There was no need to clarify who 'he' was. "But now he killed you. He killed you, Sev, and I couldn't… I just couldn't. I can't bear that thought. You're what keeps me sane." Funny. He was keeping Severus insane. That's just a twisted joke of faith. "You are my halo." He murmured against his neck.

"Harry, you sound like one of your bad muggle girly books." He said, but he knew Harry understood. He was just not good with the emotional stuff and Harry was aware of that.

"Whatever, Sev." Harry said and pulled himself from his tight embrace. Severus almost cried at the loss. "I'll go to someone who appreciates my kisses." He pouted and went to hover above Hermione on all fours, careful not to crush her. She looked at him with so much love and Severus allowed himself to feel sorry no one would ever look at him that way.

"Hey there, great kisser." She said, tucking the hairs that fell on his forehead behind his ears. Damn it! He wanted to do that!

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. I don't think I told you enough lately how much I love you and how much I appreciate what you do for me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, baby." She gave him a dazzling smile, sneaking her arms around his neck and Severus wanted to die then and there. It was so unfair he had to endure that! Why was he, of all people, in love with a couple in love? The hell with it all!

"Seriously, love, you are the best. I'm sorry I'm putting you through that. I seriously don't know what an amazing woman like you does with a fucked-up, broken man like me." His lips brushed her cheek.

"Hey Mister! Don't you dare talking about my boyfriend that way! He's a strong man and he can kick your ass." She answered mischievously. "Now kiss me already you big buffoon." And he kissed her. And Severus was so jealous because he wanted to kiss her too. And he still remembered how Harry's lips felt against his. The kiss started to hit as she wrapped her legs around him and they both started to grind against each other, moaning and growling.

Damn those children! They completely forgot he was there! "No sex in my bed!" He swatted them with a pillow, and they both snickered. That was a living hell.

"Harry." Hermione said seductively. "You're sweating terribly. I think you should take a shower, babe."

"Oh, you do?" He murmured trailing kisses along her neck.

"Yes. I think you should go, like, right now." She thrust her hips upwards, and Severus could see Harry's getting more and more aroused as he groaned deeply. "I think you would need my help there, though, just so you won't miss any spot." She nibbled on her lower lip innocently. God, that was sexy. That was the most erotic thing Severus had ever seen and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants. He took the duvet and covered himself with it up to his forehead. That way he could hide his bulge, and they would think he doesn't want to see them doing what they did.

"Guys, I'm serious. Not in my bed!"

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Harry said hurling Hermione up with him.

Hermione giggled again, and let him drag her to the bathroom.

"Go do something you like for a change, Sev." Harry suggested, smiling "You're always tutoring as and you never have time for yourself".

"But I like tutoring you!" Severus whined childishly. Oh god, he never whines! Nor does he ever acts childishly! What was happening to him?

"Sorry, Professor, you'll have to find something else you like doing." Hermione shook her head as if she was talking to a little boy. "Maybe read a book or something. I have to re-boost Harry's ego after you crumbled it. He needs to be reassured he's a good kisser again."

"Sorry, kid." Harry shrugged, laughing. Like Hermione, he thought it was funny to deal with him like he was a child. They were the children for Merlin's sake! Note to self, never whine in their presence. They just won't let it go. "Now mummy and I," Severus rolled his eyes at them. "Are really horny and have to go." He didn't even blush when he said it! "In the meantime, why don't you go and grab us some lunch. We'll be very hungry after our…exercise." He finished smirking.

"No. You will starve to death. Both of you. That's what you get for treating me like your baby. And for contaminating my bath." He said with a grudge.

Harry laughed again and shoved Hermione to the bathroom. Severus had to summon all his willpower as to not stay and stick his ear to the door so he'd hear them in action. It happened to him one time, but then it wasn't his fault.

They forgot to place a silencing charm and he could hear each and every word, moan, and scream. And there were plenty of those. He should have walked away when he discovered it, close his bedroom door behind him and place the strongest silencing charm he knew so he wouldn't hear the sounds that came from his en-suite. But being the stupid sad man that he was he stayed in his bed and heard everything, his hand in his boxers, relieving him from his need. How embarrassing.

Instead of tempting himself again he went straight to the great hall and ate. When he was finished he went to the kitchen and arranged with the house elves to bring some of the leftovers to the children. He could, of course, summon them to his rooms instead of walking all the way to the kitchen, but he dearly hoped that by the time he arrived the children had finished their not so juvenile deeds.

Fuck his life.

~~~!~~~

Severus wasn't in a good mood. Quite the opposite actually. He'd been sulking around all day, and right now he was sitting on his sofa with his head in his hands.

His life had become a mess ever since Hermione and Harry moved in with him. He became an emotional wreck, but he couldn't even show it on the outside which made the situation even more difficult. He'd walked in on them pleasuring each other more times than he was comfortable with.

They seemed untameable these days, as if they were more hormonal with each passing day. Severus thought they should just have sex to relieve all this sexual tension between them, but when he suggested it to them, Hermione only shook her head and said she had to wait. For what, he didn't know, but he told them that if he walked into his room, or to the living room, or to the kitchen, or to the bathroom or to the lab or to the study or to the library just one more time and find Harry's head between Hermione's legs, he would kill them both and it would be on their dead conscience that he sat in Azkaban or being kissed by a Dementor.

Harry's only cheeky answer was that he hoped he'd liked the Dementor kiss better then he liked his, and then he proceeded in making Hermione cry out in ecstasy his face not moving an inch from where they were, which, of course, was right between her wide open thighs.

Damn it.

It was becoming harder and harder to control himself around them, and there were times he was sure he was about to jump them. Both. And to top that all, one of the SOS club members practically tried to rape him today, claiming it was part of a dare she was challenged into in their weekly SOS meetings. Weekly meetings? Those girls were lunatic.

So in his opinion, he had every right to mope once in a while. Not that he never moped, just not in their presence, and today he did just that. They, however, didn't like it one bit, so both of them came to sit on his lap, and they were clinging to his neck, annoying the hell out of him.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped at them.

"No." Harry said, his hot breath lingering on Severus' neck.

"Now!"

"Never." Stubbornly, Harry wouldn't let go.

"Why won't you go sleep in your own room for a while?" He knew he was being horrible to them, but he was beyond caring now.

"Because then Harry would wake up screaming and I have already gotten used to sleeping for the whole night." Hermione explained patiently.

"I don't care. I need peace and quiet and you kids gone." He said, knowing full well how unreasonable he was being.

"No can do, Sev. There is no way I am seeing your dead face once again." Harry looked him in the eyes, and he looked so scared that Severus felt really bad for acting like he did. But it wasn't his fault! He was pent up with so many emotions that he needed some break.

"Come to bed with us Severus." Harry pleaded.

"Maybe if you said it more seductively I would." He retorted, referring to the way what he said sounded.

"Don't be a jerk!" Harry replied, getting up from his lap.

"That wasn't a turn on at all, Potter, no wonder your girlfriend doesn't want to sleep with you." He said, but he regretted hurting Harry immediately, so he just pulled Harry back to his lap, while dodging from one of the sofa's cushions that Hermione tried to hit him with.

"I'm wounded, Severus. I really am. That wasn't very nice." He nuzzled his neck. Severus closed his eyes, sinking to the sofa's back and trying to calm down. He decided that tonight he was not going to judge himself for having those irrational feelings for the hottest couple of the wizarding world. Instead he would let himself enjoy it. He would soak in their warmth and drown himself in it. Tomorrow he could go back to hating himself, but right now Harry's lips on his neck felt so good, and Hermione's caresses of his chest were heavenly.

He knew they meant nothing by their administrations as they only saw him as a father figure, nothing more. But tonight he would imagine they wanted him in the same way he did them. So he let them sit on his lap for another hour and then drag him to their room where they put him to bed and snuggled against him. He pretended their goodnight kiss was out of love and when he closed his eyes he imagined they said, "We love you Severus". And then he was consumed by sleep.

~~~######~~~

Poor Sev. He's so deliciously jealous…

But he got his first kiss! That's good, right?

If you didn't read my other story, go check it out! You can find it in my profile. It's If you didn't read my other story, go check it out! You can find it in my profile. It's called: The Chemistry Teacher.

Here's the link:

www

.fanfiction

.net/s/7082645/1/The_Chemistry_Teacher

Just take out the spaces :)

Please review! It means so much to me…


End file.
